It's A New Day
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: She loves her life, but sometimes...sometimes she wishes it had turned out differently....(ami is main character)
1. i wanna be a star

It's a New Day  
  
Kay-chan: hey i'm starting a new one! complain all ya want, but im actually writting so be happy. and people, this is my   
  
first sailor moon fic and my first song fic so bare with me, k? in this fic, suichii is a plant grower person(i dont know   
  
what they're called..)hiei is his best friend, who has no job, but knows martial arts.  
  
disclaimer: i do not own any anime characters that show up in this, got it? good...  
  
summary: she's never been popular. she's never been 'pretty'. she loves what she does, but sometimes...sometimes she wishes   
  
it had turned out different...  
  
as i walk down the street, i hear a song playing.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
each night i sit and dream  
  
of those stars i see in magazines  
  
i love to lose myself  
  
in the stories of the lives they lead, yeah  
  
why cant i be like them?  
  
living life worth fortune and fame  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
i sighed. i love getting good grades, and my friends and all, but sometimes...sometimes i just wish i could be like them.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
gonna have my name up in lights  
  
i wanna be a starm star, star  
  
i'm gonna blaze across the sky like a meteorite  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
lita with her resturaunt, mina on the front cover of magazines, rei's a famous singer, serena's with darien. but what about  
  
me? what do i have?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
i'm gonna be the absolutely most famous teenage girl  
  
------------------------------------  
  
famous...all my friends are famous. i guess being a biologist is considered famous in a way. but i cant cook like lita,   
  
can't sing like rei, i'm not nearly as pretty as mina, and i can't get a guy like serena. i walk down the street at a fast   
  
pace, deep in thought. suddenly i was on the ground. a voice said "gomen miss. are u alright?". i looked up to see a pair of   
  
green eyes staring down at me worriedly. i looked away quickly, gathered up my books, and got up. "i'm fine"i said. "are u   
  
sure miss..". "ami". "amy. are u sure you're quite alright miss amy?". "hai, i'm fine". "alright, if you're sure miss amy.   
  
by the way, i'm suichii minamino". "nice to meet u. now i must be going. i have to get to my defence classes..."  
  
"i have a friend who could teach u for free, if u wanted miss amy". "well, i guess. where would it be?". "at my house, it's  
  
in a forest not far from here". that doesnt sound very safe...i dont think i should go. but he seems so nice. and it would   
  
help if i could save up some money..."i guess. when?". "whenever's good for u"suichii said. "um... tomorro at 11am? could u   
  
stop by my apartment?". after i tell him my adress, we go our separate ways.  
  
gomen, i know its short...but dont worry! there's more to come! i'll write more, but i wont post it til i have 2 reviews. k?   
  
hope u all like it! btw, i'm using the songs from the sailor moon cd.  
  
VOTE FOR PAIRS!!! H/A K/A??? 


	2. my only love

its a new day  
  
kay-san: i told u i had more planned! here's chapter two all! hope u like it, i'm on a writting streak. maybe i'll get   
  
something accomplished on my other fics. but i have about 2 hours before i go to a dance at school, so this's all i'll get   
  
done today most likely.  
  
disclaimer: blah blah blah. dont own. never will. doesnt that suck?  
  
i get home and turn on the radio, then plop down on the bed. i groan when the song comes on. i'll probably never be able   
  
to relate to this song. i want to turn it off, but i feel tired.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
deep in my soul  
  
the love's so strong  
  
it takes control  
  
now we both know  
  
the secrets bared  
  
the feelings show  
  
driven far apart  
  
i'll make a wish  
  
on a shooting star  
  
there will come a day  
  
somewhere far away  
  
in your arms i'll stay  
  
my only love  
  
even though ur gone  
  
the love will still live on  
  
the feelings so strong  
  
my only love  
  
you've reached the deapest part  
  
of the secret in my heart  
  
i've known it from the start  
  
my only love  
  
my only love...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
i drifted off to sleep, radio still on.  
  
~~~~dream~~~~  
  
serena and darien are sitting on a swing, he has his arms around her. she smiles at him. he smiles at her. cuz they know they  
  
love eachother.  
  
the it fades away and i see mina walking down the platform modeling a 2-peoce swimsuit. whistleing and calls can be heard,   
  
as she walks by and winks down at her latest boyfriend.  
  
once again, the scene fades away. now i see mina hard at work in the kitchen of her resturaunt. a male comes up behind her  
  
and wraps his arms around her. she smiles as she puts the cookies in the oven and closes it.  
  
and the scene fades as she recieves a kiss on the cheek. now i see rei singing on a stage. the girls are dressed up like   
  
her, singing along, and the boys are all watching. they call her name, and they sing along. she grins at them and continues   
  
her concert.  
  
one last time, the scene fades away to show a blue-haired girl sitting all alone infront of her computer. she's sitting all  
  
alone in her empty, lonely apartment. it's like no one else can see her, like she doesnt exist.  
  
~~~~end dream~~~~  
  
i woke up with a start, sweat running down my forehead. i sigh. then i look at the clock. "oh my gosh, it's 10am!"i yell,   
  
horrified. i take a rushed shower, dry my hair, when there's a knock at the door. he's here already?! "coming!"i call as i   
  
rush to the door, and open it. there stands the green-eyed, red-haired boy from yesterday, suichii. "good morning miss amy"he  
  
says. i invite him in, finish combing my hair, and says she's ready to go.  
  
we walk to the forest a little while away, and somewhere near the center is a small house. "here we are! home sweet home"he  
  
said with a laugh. we went in, to find a short man with black hair the was up like flames rumaging through the fridge looking  
  
quite unhappy. "where is it?!"he grumbled. "calm down hiei"said suiichi"it's right here"he pulled out a carton of plain   
  
vanilla ice cream. it looks delicious, esspecially since i've had nothing to eat...  
  
he must've seen my look, because he said"would u like some miss amy?". "well, if its ok with u. and just call me amy if u   
  
dont mind". "alright mi-amy"he said, getting me a bowl. his friend just sat there munching on his ice cream like a kid.  
  
after eating, he said that he could demonstraight some stuff for me with hiei. we walked out and they showed me some kicks   
  
and punches. i did the same. "very good"he said. "Hn"said hiei. after a while more of this, he said for me to sparr him.   
  
"dont worry, i wont hurt u"he said. i frowned. "just a little".  
  
what'dya tink? its longer than the last. and i have time to work on the next chappie before i go, too! yay!  
  
VOTE FOR PAIRS! H/A K/A???? 


	3. its a new day

its a new day  
  
kay-san: chapter three's here! wow, i'm getting a lot done today! guess my writter's block is gone:) enjoy the chappie, it'll  
  
be in kurama's p.o.v. k?  
  
disclaimer: like i said, i dont own 'em. i never have, i never will. if i did, there'd be no bad guys, and kurama would be   
  
mine. so obviouly, i dont own.  
  
after about an hour or so of practice fighting, kicking, and punching, we decided to take a break. i turned on the radio.   
  
when she realized what song it was, i could see a slight frown on her lips. so i decided to try and make her laugh. i   
  
started to sing along.  
  
"there are days when those grey skies  
  
make u blue  
  
each step forward  
  
u fall back by two"  
  
"u've been hit by some hard knocks  
  
u just cant stand  
  
feel like alice felt  
  
in wonderland  
  
let me be the one to lend a hand"  
  
"call my name and i'll be there  
  
there's nothing like the laughter that we share  
  
whenever u need someone  
  
or a shoulder to lean on  
  
call my name and i'll be there"  
  
"and when life's going ur way  
  
just like a breeze  
  
its a kite-flying kinda day  
  
above the trees"  
  
"together we'll make memories"  
  
"as this world turns around  
  
we hand on to what we've found  
  
a treasure we both need  
  
i will go that extra mile  
  
to give u back that certain smile"  
  
"that u've given me  
  
i'll answer ever time and anywhere"  
  
"call my name and i'll be there  
  
call my name and i'll be there  
  
call my name  
  
call my name  
  
i'll be there"  
  
as i turn to smile at her, i see a single tear fall from her lovely blue eyes. "amy?"i ask. i walk over to her and put my   
  
arm around her. "are u ok?".  
  
ok, i got ideas for one more chappie and i'll get it written before i go. remeber to vote! i can make the story go in any   
  
direction disired, for i am the all powerful ME!! *grins* r&r please! 


	4. oh starry night

its a new day  
  
kay-san: fourth chappie in an hour and a half! wow am i good or what? ok, this is the last one i'm gonna get done before i   
  
go, ok? so remember to review and then the next chappie will get written and posted.  
  
disclaimer: lalalalala id u really think i owned it? ha! if i owned anything, i would have a lot of money and such. but i   
  
dont. get the point?  
  
i clung to suichii and cried the tears i had been holding in for so long. then the next song comes on, and i sing along   
  
quietly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
i've waited all my life  
  
for the day when love appears  
  
like a fairy tale in days gone by  
  
he will rescue me from my fears  
  
and now i feel him standing close to me  
  
and how can i tell him what he means to me  
  
my heart stands still-has he come?  
  
oh starry night  
  
is this the moment i dream of?  
  
oh starry night  
  
tell me, is he my own true love/  
  
every night i thin of him  
  
here in my lonely room  
  
waiting for my prince to come  
  
wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
and i sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
  
and i hope that his heart longs for mine  
  
he calls my name, is he the one?  
  
oh starry night  
  
is this the moment i dream of?  
  
oh starry night  
  
tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
oh starry night  
  
is he the one that i dream of?  
  
oh starry night  
  
how will i know  
  
will his love show?  
  
is he my own true love?  
  
---------------------------  
  
i cry into his shirt, and i wonder if he heard me singing. he seems to have, but i cant be sure. "would u like to stay here  
  
tonight amy? it's a long way back on foot"he asks. yep, he heard me. i nod my head yes. "thank u"i whisper. 


	5. Carry on

It's A New Day  
  
kay-san: wow! am i on a roll or what?! my writters block is finally gone, so i'm very happy. remember to vote for couples! i   
  
can change stuff at any time ya know, cuz i am...the all powerful ME!! *grins*  
  
disclaimer: do i really have to say this? *pouts*oh fine! i dont own and i never will. *cries*  
  
after putting on my swimsuit, suichii and i head to the river we ate near earlier. i ran up to it and dove in. i opened my   
  
eyes. the sparkling water, the light that seemed to come from the very depths of the water, the rainbow of fish swimming.....  
  
it was magical. i allowed myself to float up, so that my head appeared first.  
  
---suichii's pov---  
  
amy ran up to the water and dove right in. she's obviously a great swimmer. after about a minute, i was going to go in and   
  
see if she was ok. but just then, i saw the tip of her head coming up. time seemed to slow down. first her head came out of   
  
the water, then her neck, shoulders, and slowly the rest of her appeared. the sunlight reflected off of her navy lockes of   
  
hair, the water dripping down her body. she threw her head to the side with her eyes closed still, and the water flew in an   
  
arc back to the rushing river.then she opened her eyes and they sparkled like diamonds.  
  
"what're u waiting for suichii? come on in, the waters great!"i heard her angelic voice called out to me. and so i dove in   
  
and swam around a bit. when she wasnt paying attenetion, i swam up behind her, put my hands infront of her eyes, and   
  
whispered"guess who!"in her ear.  
  
---amy's pov---  
  
i realized suichii was staring at me when i cam out of the water, which gave my cheeks a tint of red i'm sure. i dont much   
  
like it when people stare, and im certainly not used to it like rei and mina. "what're u waiting for suichii? come on in,   
  
the water's great!"i call to him. he dives in and we swim for a bit. i stand up and all of a sudden, someone's hands are over  
  
my eyes. "guess who!"a voice whispers, tickling my ear. "oh!"i gasp, surprized. "suichii..."i whisper. "yes amy-chan?"he   
  
asks, tickling my ear again. "what are u doing?". "nothing". he says, uncovering my eyes and turning me around to face him.  
  
a song popped into my head.  
  
here i am standing in the light  
  
my cresent wand the only light  
  
alone against my darkest fear  
  
but i sense my friends are near  
  
give me the strength to carry on  
  
with all our love we can go on  
  
only together we face the fight  
  
nothing can stand against our might  
  
---no one's pov---  
  
time seems to stop as forest green orbs meet ocean blue ones.  
  
---amy's pov---  
  
he's so close i can hardly breathe. i can feel his breath on me though, and it tickles. he leans in closer, closer, until   
  
our lips are barley apart. my eyes widen in disbelief. he kisses be lightly, when we hear a light cough. our heads both turn   
  
to see hiei sitting at the picnic table with a slight smirk playing on his lips, his eyes show the laugh he's holding in.   
  
"oh im sorry did i interrupt something?he says with fake innocence. "n-no! nothing"i say as i stand up, grab the towel, and   
  
wrap it around me. "i'll be at the house"i say, rushing off with cheeks tinted pink.  
  
---suichii's pov---  
  
"hiei"i growl as soon as amy leaves,"how much did u see?!". he smirks at this"enough". "whats that supposed to mean?"i say   
  
with a growl in my voice. he just gets up and walks back to the house. i get out, dry off as i follow. when i get there, amy   
  
is nowhere to be found. then i see a note on the fridge, the ink still wet.  
  
'dear suichii,  
  
i'm sorry but i cant stay. i am going home now.  
  
please dont follow me.   
  
love always,  
  
amy '  
  
i find hiei sitting infront of the tv. "this is all ur fault!"i yell, and walks hurriedly to my room hoping he wont see the  
  
tears falling from my eyes.  
  
kay-san: dont i just know exactly how to ruin a warm fuzzy moment? *grins*its more fun this way, anywayz. 


End file.
